I need you
by PrincessTiva
Summary: Just hours ago Callen has been arrested. Just hours ago Renko has been shot. What happenes when Kensi just can't stand being alone anymore? Who will she turn to? First Densi story - YAY!


**A/N: Hi guys :) So, this is my very first Densi fanfiction! YAAAY! :)) I'm really excited about this and I really hope you like it :) Enjoy reading!  
Summary: Just hours ago Callen has been arrested. Just hours ago Renko has been shot. What happenes when Kensi just can't stand being alone anymore? Who will she turn to? First Densi story - YAY!  
Disclaimer: Noooo, I don't know NCIS:LA or any of it's characters. You already knew that? Well...the storyline is mine?! HA! :D  
**

* * *

Kensi sat in her apartment alone at night. Just hours ago Callen had been arrested for shooting the Chameleon – and everyone had watched live on TV. Just hours ago Renko had been shot.

Yet another person Kensi could add to her list of lost ones. So, now she sat there, not wanting to go to bed because she couldn't take closing her eyes, knowing that she was alone and vulnerable.

She hated it. Why was she even this weak? Just a month ago it wouldn't have been a problem. Or were it just the circumstances this day? She didn't quite know.

But what she knew was that she had been alone for far too long in her life already. And she definitely knew who could be there for her always, her something permanent.

But she refused to admit that fact to herself. Because he was her partner. It was only supposed to be strictly business. But come to think of it, she had grown quite attached to him over the past few months.

When she had been a suspect in her dad's murder case she had called Deeks. Not Callen, not Sam, not even Hetty. But Deeks. It scared her how desperately she had needed to hear his voice, hear him say her name.

And then came their undercover op. She was used to playing a role, going undercover. But this time it had been different. It wasn't with Callen, it wasn't just for a couple minutes or an hour.

It was with Deeks and it was for a longer time. They had lived together for God's sake! The aliases had just been for their personal fun. They only used them in public or when they wanted to tease each other.

The very serious conversations those days had always been between Kensi and Deeks. And now that Kensi was sitting there alone she thought back to that time undercover.

It had been nice to fall asleep next to Deeks, have someone to say goodnight to and wake up in his arms. And if she was honest: She missed it. She missed him.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was crazy in love with her partner. She had completely fallen for him and there was no going back.

Kensi sighted. This was not the time to ignore those feelings but to finally admit that she needed him right now. Needed him to just be there and hold her. She got her phone from the table in front of her and dialed her number one speed dial.

After just two rings the voice that she'd longed to hear answered the call. "Kensi? Is that you?", Deeks asked. Kensi bit her lip. All of a sudden she felt stupid for calling him.

What had she been thinking? That he'd just come over and tell her that everything would be fine – and that he loved her back? How could she be so naïve?

"Kensi, what's wrong? Look I know it's you. Just please say something. Are you okay?", her partner asked, concern evident in his voice. A small tear escaped her eye.

"I need you, Marty", she whispered, her voice cracking. She heard him swallow. It was very rare that she called him by his first name and when she did it was more than serious.

"I'll be right there, Kens.", he promised. She nodded - even though he couldn't see it - and hung up. Maybe he did care for her after all.

Just minutes later Kensi heard a knock on her door. "Kens, it's me. Open up.", she heard Deeks voice. She got up from the couch and walked over to answer the door.

As she saw his face, she wasn't able to hold back the tears anymore. He noticed and immediately wrapped his strong arms around her, closing the door behind them with his foot.

"Shh, Kens. It's okay. I'm here.", he whispered in her ear, gently rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. When she calmed down she pulled away to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I..", she stammered but he cut her off: "No, Kens. You have nothing to be sorry for." She nodded. "I couldn't sleep. After everything that happened today I just couldn't deal with being alone.", she confessed.

He gave her a warm smile. "I know and it's okay, Kensi. That's what I'm here for.", he assured her. "You're my partner. It's not part of your job to come for me in the middle of the night just because I can't sleep.", she said, obviously still embarrassed.

He stared deep into her eyes. "I'm more than your partner.", he stated. It wasn't a question and he was sure as hell not talking about friendship. There was the line again.

Right in front of them. The stupid line that they had always been so close to crossing. "I know.", Kensi whispered. She knew that this was basically her step over the line.

Would Deeks follow? He leaned a little closer to her. And then suddenly his lips were on hers, slowly and gently kissing her. It was nothing like their little cover kiss. That had been for Melissa's and Justin's sake.

But this was them. Marty and Kensi. Partners. Friends. And more. When they broke the kiss Kensi looked at the floor. She wasn't really able to face him right now. But he gently lifted her chin with his thumb, making eye contact.

"Look, Kensi, I know you're not ready to say the words yet. I get it. But you need to know that I'm serious about this. This isn't just a fling or anything. I love you.", he told her, his eyes serious.

She knew that he was talking about Jack. He knew how much she had been hurting and still was. Jack had been her first and only real committed relationship. And now here he stood, Deeks, her partner, telling her that he loves her, that he's serious.

Marty Deeks. The guy she fell for, the guy who had her at hello. And he was willing to wait for her. Another tear escaped her eye. How was it even possible that he loved her back?

She was just an ordinary girl. He could do so much better. "I don't deserve you.", she whispered. "No, don't you ever say that. You deserve so much more than I can give you.", he immediately told her.

She smiled up at him and ever so slowly leaned in to kiss him again. "You're crazy, Marty. And I love you.", she told him with a huge grin on her face. His eyes widened.

"I..you..really?", he stammered, completely taken aback by what he had just heard. She nodded, still grinning. He pulled her to his chest and just held her there.

"Can we make this work?", he eventually murmured in her hair. She looked in his eyes. "Yes. Just like we always do.", she whispered. "Marty?", she eventually questioned.

"Yeah?", he replied. "Can you just hold me tonight? I'm tired of being alone.", she whispered. He smiled at her and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Of course. That's what I came for, remember?", he said with a grin. She chuckled: "Yeah, that's what you came for."

Sometimes, Kensi realized in that moment, it isn't stupid to ask for help. Sometimes you just have to trust your heart and tell somebody you need them if you do.

* * *

**A/N: So, I think this is gonna stay a one-shot ;) Pleaseeee tell me what you think since this is my first ever Densi story. Thanks in advance :)  
P.S. I do have cookies..and Peanut Butter Cups ;)**


End file.
